Fourth of July Love & Repression
by DarkShadowKitsune
Summary: ABANDONED! DEAD AND BURIED!


FOURTH OF JULY LOVE & REPRESSION

Summary: Goku and Sanzo love each other…they just don't know it yet. So Hakkai writes a letter to an old friend named Kei who lives in America about his predicament with Sanzo and Goku and asks for her help. She agrees and sends him four first-class tickets to come stay with her and her sister. So while over there Sanzo talks to Hakkai and tells him his feelings for Goku while Goku talks to Gojyo and tell him his feelings for Sanzo. So Hakkai and Gojyo along with Kei come up with a plan involving Kei's skills and some fireworks. But while this is going on Kei is dealing with some demons of her and they're of her own repressed memories of her murdered brother. When Kei meets Sanzo her repressed memories start to come out in droves and she begins to lose control of her memories and will pretty soon begin to lose her mind. You're in for some conniving and canoodling and will probably begin to lose your mind as well…With the help of Kei and her sister as when as her two best guy friends this will be a 4th of July holiday Sanzo and Goku will never forget while Hakkai and Gojyo have a little fun of their own. YAOI PAIRINGS HakkaixGojyo and SanzoxGoku(I suck at writing letters)

Chapter 1: A Letter from an Old Friend

_Dear Hakkai,_

_It's been awhile since I last wrote you. Well right now I'm working on something for our Fourth of July holiday and Reica and I would love to fly you guys out to come celebrate it with us and also to help you out with your little dilemma. I've enclosed four first class tickets for you and your friends. I hope to see you and Gojyo again and I can't wait to meet Sanzo and Goku. Send Gojyo my love._

_Love,_

_Kei_

"AMERICA!" three voice cried out.

Hakkai smiled as he held up four tickets and a letter.

"That right I just got a letter from a friend of mine that lives in America and she's inviting us to stay with her along with her sister at her summer home somewhere out in the west."

Sanzo became irritated and asked as he lit a cigarette, "So how the hell do we get there if she didn't…" but he was cut off by Hakkai.

"You obviously didn't see what I was holding she enclosed four first class airline tickets and she also wrote that she would meet us at the airport when we arrive."

It became quiet all for the exception of Goku who was munching on a bunch of meat buns rather loudly bought by Sanzo himself which surprised Goku, Gojyo, and even Hakkai. That made Hakkai and Gojyo suspicious about Sanzo.

The silence was broken when Sanzo sighed, "Then I guess were going so start packing."

With that Sanzo was gone. Goku got up to and was about to follow Sanzo but he stopped in front of Hakkai and looked at him with a serious look.

"Hey Hakkai?" Goku asked in a serious tone to match the serious look.

Hakkai became concerned seeing Goku looking serious so he asked him masking his concern in his voice. "Yes Goku what is it?"

"Is there gonna be food on the plane?" Goku asked in a worried tone think that he might actually starve to death on the way over."

Hakkai arched an eyebrow and looked at the boy with an "Are you serious?" look but then smiled as he patted the boy's head.

"Of course Goku they'll have food."

"WOOHOO!" Goku screamed happily as he ran upstairs to start packing.

Hakkai watched the hyper active boy run up the stairs almost tripping. He was about to follow but a pair of tan arms wrapped around his waist and was pulled closer to the figure.

"Doesn't that boy think of anything else beside food?" Gojyo asked his breath against Hakkai's neck causing him to shiver.

Hakkai laughed as he turned around to face Gojyo, "Well Sanzo did say that Goku hasn't eaten in 500 years so his stomach's making up for lost time."

"Yeah I know that….so spending two weeks with your friend… tell me something is she pretty?" Gojyo asked teasingly.

"GOJYO!" Hakkai tried to sound hurt but failed.

"I'm just kidding so who is this girl?" Gojyo asked as he sat down.

"Her name's Kei and she actually use to live close to us before she left." Hakkai explained.

"Oh I remember now she was that girl who was an outcast due to her psychic powers and she use to live with her older brother and younger sister but after her brother's murder she took her sister and ran away to America and that was the last I've heard of her." Gojyo said as he started to remember.

Hakkai nodded and continued, "They were both young when their brother was murder she was 16 and her sister was just 10 I think we were the only people she ever trusted."

Gojyo thought for a moment then spoke again.

"That happen three years ago so how did she support her sister and send us four free first class tickets is she rich or something in fact how'd she know where we lived?"

Hakkai sat next to Gojyo, "Well I've been writing to her since she left she came to our house late one night and told me she was leaving and that she write me as soon as she got there so a few weeks after she arrived there she sent me a letter telling me that a rich uncle she had gave Kei and her sister a place to live and that she went to school and became licensed in pyrotechnic since she was quite good at making fireworks and other explosives whenever the holidays come around she makes some and sell them to licensed professional and make special orders and make quite a lot of money. When she was older she wanted to join the Militia to improve their aircrafts but was never able to join because she was woman and they couldn't handled the idea of her psychic abilities. So instead she works as an on-call mechanic service for the airport. But recently she told me her uncle had died and she inherited her uncle's inheritance and also she recently found out that her uncle was holding the money she was supposed to inherit from her parents but was too young to know of her mother and father's death. So she doesn't work on many jobs but every one of them pays a very good salary and along with her inheritances she's probably one of the wealthiest women in her states.'

Gojyo was surprised the said with a laugh, "Wow I'm impress you know if I were a woman and she were a man I'd definitely go after her."

Hakkai laughed at Gojyo's comment, "Actually she's kind of tom-boyish sometimes people even confuse her for a man."

Gojyo pouted when he heard this, "Aww are you telling me that she's a butch lesbian?"

Hakkai rolled his eyes, "Far from it actually she just thinks she looks better in guys clothes and some guys actually like it when girls dress like guys they think it's cute when they're in over-size clothes."

Gojyo perked up alittle when he heard this and Hakkai had to laugh, "Come on Gojyo we have to go pack we're leaving in a few days." he got up and was about to leave when his wrist was suddenly grabbed.

Gojyo pulled Hakkai back so that he was sitting in his lap and wrapped his arms around his slender waist.

"So why the sudden interest to see us or is there something behind this trip that you're not telling me?" he asked.

Hakkai wrapped his arms around Gojyo's neck and gave Gojyo a brief kiss before he replied which Gojyo gladly responded to. When Hakkai broke the kiss he had a mysterious glint in his emerald eyes and said in a whisper.

"You'll see."

As he began to walk off, Gojyo stopped Hakkai and asked him something that bother him about Kei's family history.

"Hakkai, if Kei's brother was the oldest...why didn't he get anything from his parents when they died he was 6 when it happened and she was only 2.

Hakkai looked down as if wondering whether or not to tell him the reason why then he looked at him with a sad eyes, "Her brother wasn't really her brother…he was an illegitimate son that neither his father nor his mother wanted to look at and that couldn't be returned to his youkai mother for she was killed by Kei's mother. He was the black sheep of the family.

"_You mean he was a...?"_

"He was a half breed…"

With that Hakkai went off to start packing leaving Gojyo to wonder.

Meanwhile Somewhere in the West

"Kei?" a voice of a small figure sitting across the room from a taller feminine figure across the room working with gunpowder asked.

"What is it Reica?" the figure asked as she worked on the fireworks she was suppose to shoot off for the 4th of July show.

Reica hesitated not wanting to disturb her sister while she was working then spoke in a soft voice.

"I was wondering who else was coming with Hakkai and Gojyo since I saw you send four tickets?"

"There I've finished the last one." Kei said to herself and went to put the last one into a crate then answer her sister's question, "Well I've also invited along their friends Sanzo and Goku."

Reica was silent for a moment as she watched Kei drink the rest of her beer then light up a cigarette then she broke the silence.

"Who are they I never met them?" Reica asked with interest.

Kei let out a puff of smoke then placed the cigarette back in her mouth, "Neither have I but what I've been told is one's a stuffy monk and the other is a hungry monkey."

Reica started to laugh as Kei continued jokingly, "Hey maybe Goku and you will get along since you both act like monkeys and not to mention you both whine non-stop for food."

"HEY!" Reica said angrily both upset and angry about that comment.

Kei laughed at the look on her sister's face and patted her sister's head then went to put out her cigarette as she picked up a firecracker and her lighter and handed them to Reica.

"I was just kidding now go test this out and see if it goes off like it's suppose to but be careful and make sure you wear gloves and eye-protection."

Reica nodded happily as she ran outside the shed followed by Kei.

Once outside a nice gentle summer breeze blew gently by her as she watched Reica to make sure she didn't get hurt then saw the firecracker shoot up in the air and burst into a stream of lights as they fell into the lake.

"THAT WAS PERFECT JUST LIKE YOUR OTHERS SIS!" Reica said cheerily as she ran back to her sister and handed her light back.

"Thanks for the compliment it's better to shoot them here then back in the city since there's no one around to complain about the noise also perfect to hold the town's 4th of July show." Kei said as she lit up another cigarette.

"So why not live out here Kei inside of just visiting?" Reica asked as she stood next to her sister.

Kei smiled as she looked at her sister, "It's gets to lonely beside the schools are too far from here for you to go to and I don't want to leave you alone in the city."

"Oh I see beside you don't wanna be far always from that Kenji boy that works as a airplane pilot hmm…" Reica said in a singsong voice and looking at her knowing her secret crush had been revealed

Kei calmly took a drag from her cigarette then looked at Reica and lightly smack the back her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about you shoulddn't be making up stories like that…"

"Sure you don't…by the way is there another reason why you invited Hakkai and the others here?" Reica questioned as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You'll see once they get here Reica now go to bed it's late and tomorrow we have to fix up the other rooms for our guests." she said in a serious tone.

"AWW COME ON KEI!" Reica begged as she pouted and gave her best puppy dog eyes but Kei didn't fall for it.

"BED NOW!" Kei said in an authoritative voice as she pointed towards the direction of her bedroom.

Reica replied with a simple 'humph' than started mumbling under her breath as she walked toward her room.

"Mean old hag!" she whispered angrily.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kei screamed as she heard Reica's sweet innocent voice say 'Nothing!'

Kei smiled and she looked up at the star-filled sky she knew that Reica would stay up watching cartoons until she fell asleep then she remember something from her younger days the day she met Hakkai and Gojyo.

Flashback to four years ago...

"YOU FREAK GO SOMEWHERE WHERE YOU BELONG!" a man screamed as he continued kicking at the curled up figure.

"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" a 10 year old Reica screamed as she hit the guy to stop him but was smacked to the ground.

"Shut up you brat!" the man said and he kicked the kid.

"LEAVE HER ALONE I'M THE ONE YOU WANT TO BEAT UP!" the girl on the ground screamed as she tried to get up but was forced back down by the man's foot.

The man suddenly fell to the ground when a rock made contract with his head he looked around angrily looking for the guy who threw it but faltered when he saw who did it.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to treat a lady and a kid with respect?" a man with crimson hair and eyes said while glaring at the man.

"Honestly you need to learn some better manners or we might have to take care of you and trust us it won't be pretty now apologize to these two young ladies." a man with emerald green eyes said in an icy tone with a glare that matched his icy tone as he watched the man tremble.

The man started backing up about to run but bumped into the man with red hair.

"YOU HEARD HIM APOLOGIZE AND BEAT IT DON'T EVER COME NEAR THEM AGAIN I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!" the man screamed.

"AHH I'M SORRY I WON'T DO IT EVER AGAIN!" the man said as he ran away until they couldn't see him.

"Humph moron!" the man said as he walked over to the other man who was kneeling next to the girls on the ground.

"Are you alright you two?" the green-eyed man said as he smiled.

"We're okay." the older girl said as she helped her sister up.

"What are your names?" the red haired man asked.

"My name is Kei and this is Reica." Kei said as she wiped the dirt of her clothes.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hakkai and this is Gojyo if you need anything just come visit us." Hakkai said as he pointed to a house that was two houses away from the girls.

"Wow you live close to us mister thanks for saving my sister and me!" Reica said excitedly.

"Well I hope to see you two again." Hakkai said as he patted Reica's head and left to go home with Gojyo following.

"I hope so too and thank you again." Kei said as she waved to the men and also went home with her sister following.

End of Flashback

She thought for a moment, 'I can't wait to see you two again.'

She smiled as she put her cigarette out and went inside to go to bed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hurray my second story ::throws confetti: Okay this story will have yaoi in the next few chapters. Yeah I know it's late but it took so long to type that I couldn't finish it on the 4th of July. I've decided to have two characters in this story because I thought it would be fun so I've made Kei and Reica just some old friends Hakkai and Gojyo know and the ones that will help them with their plans so this story is actually trying to get Goku and Sanzo together. Well in the next chapter the boys are on their way to America but on the way Gojyo decide to have some fun with Hakkai on the plane in a bathroom and Sanzo and Goku ponder on their thoughts of each other. Meanwhile back in California Kei begins to have nightmares of her murdered brother and struggles to repress them. Find out what they're doing behind close doors (as if you don't know already) and see what happens when Kei meets Sanzo and Goku for the first time in the second chapter. Don't miss it!

Here's a character description of Kei and Reica:

Kei is a 20 year old disturbed girl with special psychic powers and was an outcast due to her powers. She met Hakkai and Gojyo when she was 16 when they saved her sister and her from being beaten up and they've been friends since then. But when her brother was murder she takes her sister and flees to America. She cares alot for her sister and would do anything to protect her from the same fate as her brother. She a heavy drinker that doesn't get drunk easily and loves to smoke non-stop, has a hot temper, and is a bit of a tomboy that people actually confuse her for a man. But Kei has a deep dark secret that could destroy her and her sister and is a bit unstable at time when she develops another persona named Mei. She knows about Hakkai and Gojyo's relationship and is also helping them to bring Sanzo and Gojyo together.

Reica is Kei's 13 year old sister who was traumatized by her brother's murder. She's very close to Kei and would do anything for her. She's very helpful when it comes to Kei's work. She's very hyper and whines a lot for food to the point where Kei gets annoyed and tends to be a little clueless sometimes. But she becomes worried about Kei when it comes to her persona and becomes very afraid for her and of her when she recently began to lash out in anger. She has no powers but is very good when it comes to a staff and can be seen whacking it around outside sometimes. She also tends to annoy Gojyo by calling him 'Mister' which makes him feel old. She adores Hakkai since he acts like another older brother to her and becomes best friends with Goku since they act alike. She has no idea what's going on between Hakkai and Gojyo or Sanzo and Goku.


End file.
